


A Bait? No, a Date

by lancemccry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Allura (Voltron) - Freeform, Coran (Voltron) - Freeform, Dates, Female pronouns for Pidge, Fluff, Heith - Freeform, Hunk (Voltron) - Freeform, M/M, ShanceFluffWeek, female Pidge (Voltron), keith (voltron) - Freeform, lance gets an erection, shance, shancefluff2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemccry/pseuds/lancemccry
Summary: “Shiro. Dinner is in ten minutes, do you need any help setting up your, oh what was it called? A bait?” Shiro blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. He laughed nervously.“It's called a date, Princess. And I think I'm all set, thanks.” He said, looking over at Lance and smiling.-On a planet that has an island much like Earth’s, with beaches and alien trees that could be palm trees, Shiro decides he has to give Lance the best date with this beach.-day 2: sea/stars





	A Bait? No, a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is so generic and boring probably but I couldn't think of anything else. The date is so cliché I’m s o r r y.Fararen and baki actually mean white and black in Hausa, which is an African language because I am uncreative.  
> Also, I might continue this later.  
> #shancefluffweek #shancefluff2017  
> -  
> word count: 3530  
> tw: slight nsfw but not bad enough to be rated mature, Lance gets a erection bc Shiro is an asshole

“Alright, Paladins. There's a planet near us that holds islands, so we will be taking a quick trip to the planet.” Most of the paladins sighed happily, shoulders slumping. Lance let out an elated squeak, running his hands through his hair.

“Islands? So you mean beaches? Sand? Fresh air!” His eyes sparkled as he looked at Allura, but Hunk was frowning at the princess. Allura ignored the glare and acknowledged Lance.

“Yes, Lance, beaches and alike. The planet is actually ninety percent water, so there are only three islands and they are very small. We are unsure if these islands are inhabited still, as they were a very long time ago.” Her voice turned wistful and sad, but soon forced herself to perk up. “When I was girl, my father and I, and Coran, of course, would visit the Nopatsus often. The islands are beautiful, and the people were even more so.” Allura wore a smile, and glanced at Coran.

Coran grinned back at her, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Do you remember when the viridian haired princess would attempt to flirt with you? Alfor was not pleased with the alien making a move on you.” The two of them laughed wholeheartedly, and looked back at the paladins. “Not to fret, it will be a nice getaway from Zarkon and this war. We arrive tomorrow.” Coran nodded at the group and headed off to the kitchen for some food. Hunk’s gaze had calmed down, and he was now talking to Keith.

“A real vacation, Keith! I think it’ll be really good for us.” He yanked Lance from a conversation he was having with Shiro and Pidge into a side bear hug. “Bet you miss the beach, buddy.” Hunk beamed at Lance as Lance practically jumped for joy. “I haven't seen the beach in so long, it feels like they don't even exist anymore.” He exclaimed, pulling away from the hug.

Keith was smirking at Lance, state challenging. “I bet Hunk and I can beat you and Shiro in a game of chicken.” Lance’s eyes narrowed.

“In your dreams, Mullet.” He spun away, standing by Shiro with a strong grip on his arm. Lance leaned up to whisper something in Shiro’s ear, causing him to grin mischievously.

“Sorry, Keith, Hunk, but start preparing to lose now.” The black and blue paladins giggled, turning away from them. “See you losers tomorrow!” Lance cackled back, flashing a peace sign and a wink. Keith glowered at Lance, and Hunk put his hands on Keith’s shoulders.

“Let's do this.” And the two of them walked back to their room, mentally preparing themselves for the next day.

~

Shiro and Lance had sprinted off to their rooms, grabbing their swimsuits and comfy clothes to assure they got to the pool first. Luckily, the pool was empty by the time they got there, and the boys were standing looking at the pool. It was Shiro who spoke first, watching the water as Lance changed.

“So how are we going to do this? I'm assuming I'm on the bottom and holding you?” He looked at Lance as he stood up, hands on his hips. Lance snickered, walking past Shiro to the water.

“That's the first I've heard you say you'll be on the bottom, Shiro.” Red lit across Shiro’s cheeks, and brushed his head in his hands. He let out a groan and peered at Lance through fingers. Shiro grumbled at Lance, walking towards him and wrapping an arm around Lance’s skinny waist. “Shut up, Lance.” Shiro’s face was still flushed red, but he was already climbing into the pool. Lance laughed, squeezing Shiro’s hand before he got in the pool. The water was cold against Shiro’s skin, and he pressed his back against the warm wall by the edge of the pool.

“I'm climbing on now.” Lance chuckled again, sitting down on the edge of the pool and slipping his knees over Shiro’s shoulders. Shiro stood up, wobbling only for a second. Lance let out a loud cheer, throwing his hands up in the air. The sudden movement threw Shiro off balance and he let out a yelp, crashing towards the water surface. Lance screamed, smacking into the water. They splashed underwater, Lance incapable of moving due to Shiro still holding onto his legs. Shiro eventually forced himself out of the water and Lance swayed atop him, coughing. Shiro wheezed, bending down so Lance could sit on the edge of the pool.

“God, bad first try.” Lance rubbed his cheek, and gave Shiro’s chest a light kick. The man turned around in the water, nestling between Lance’s thighs. Shiro rested his forehead against Lance’s broad chest, nuzzling against his skin. Lance kissed the top of his head, rustling Shiro’s white fluff and giving him a solid smack on his head.

“Ow! What was that for?” Shiro pulled away, frowning at Lance. He was smirking, and put the heel of his hand on Shiro’s forehead.

“Don't let me fall again, Mr. Big Guy.” Shiro sighed, growling into Lance’s hand. “Turn around.” Lance pressed his heel into Shiro’s chest again, willing him to move. Shiro faced away from him and stood up again, Lance balancing precariously on his shoulders. His arms were spread out, ankles crossed between Shiro’s hands.

“Okay, take a step forward.” Lance was hesitant and so was Shiro, but as he took the first step the two of them stuck together. Shiro let out a quiet cheer, starting to walk around the pool. Lance was giggling, acting out pushing another person. Shiro leaned his head back to get Lance’s attention.

“Hey, babe, I'm going to let go of your legs, so make sure you can hold on to play.” Lance nodded, crossing his ankles and tightening his knees. As Shiro let go, he jolted his arms put forward to assure that Lance would stay on. He did, and the two of them cheered and danced slowly in the water. They were giggling, Lance massaging the black paladin’s scalp and occasionally yanking on it when Shiro would dip to one side. Without any warning towards Lance, Shiro leaned back and pitched him forward, sending him splashing into the water and leaving Shiro proudly standing. Lance was silent on his trip down, and mysteriously gone after breaking the surface.

“Oh no.” Shiro whispered, as the silence turned eerie and he felt something slippery brush past his calves. Lance breathed out from under the water and dashed his hand forward to grab Shiro’s ankles. With a harsh yank at his feet, Shiro came crashing down to the surface face first. Lance cheered underwater, swimming to lay flat under where Shiro had fallen. His eyes were open and sending daggers at the blue paladin, who smiled flirtily at him. Lance reached his hands up and wrapped his arms around the torso of the black paladin, bringing their faces close. A breathless kiss ensued and then they floated up, gasping for breath. The rest of the night was spent kissing above and underwater, pressing against pool walls and dunking each other.

~

The castle of lions orbited the planet of the Nopatsu, and all they could see was blue. Lance couldn’t see the islands at all, eyes focused on the screen. Allura and Coran were in their usual spots, manning the descent. They started breaking the atmosphere, a violent shake rocking the castle. Everybody was sitting down, staring at data and statistics regarding their landing. Pidge had started to stand up, reaching for something outside of her chair area, when they breached the atmosphere with a jolt. Grumbling, she and everyone else started to readjust themselves in their seats. As they broke through the clouds surrounding the planet, they were all shocked to see deep indigo waters dissolving into crystal clear around two islands. There was thick vegetation on the islands, with ivory white sand beaches on one and black sand on the other. It was mesmerising, a mystical feeling radiating off of the planet. There were harsh, black rocks scattered around the white sand island and white rocks peeked out above the dark water surrounding the black sand islands.

“The island with white sand was called Fararen by the Nopatsus while the black sand island was called Baki.The islands still look to be in good shape, but we will not know if the Nopatsus are still here until we land.” The paladins were entranced by the starkness of the islands and were hardly listening to the princess. “We will be landing on Fararen and staying there as well. There are still structures on the island, so we will most likely not frequent the castle.” The castle ship was taking an easy flight to the island.

Shiro stood up, shaking his head to focus himself. “Alright everybody, let’s get ready for the island.” All of the paladins grunted in response, dragging their eyes away from the display. Lance bounded up to Shiro, slinging an arm around his neck.

“This place is amazing! I can’t wait to explore the island.” Shiro smiled, running his hand over Lance’s head.

“Let’s get settled first, then I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to look around.” His voice was teasing, and broke off the contact. “I’ll meet you back in the common area, I’ve gotta get something from my room.” Lance shrugged, turning around.

“Okay.” As an afterthought, Lance spun around. “Oh, wait, could you grab my swimsuit? It’s in my room, sorry.” Shiro smiled, giving Lance a little solute and then turning to jog away.

As soon as they landed on the island, groups of aliens had ran out to greet them, crowding the ship. Allura and Coran were only mildly surprised, Allura almost sprinting to the exit of the castle. When the door opened, a cacophony of little voices paraded into the castle.

“The castle has returned!”

“The Alteans have come back to visit!”

“Is it Lura?”

“The castle needs a quiznaking cleaning.”

“I see white!”

Allura was now standing on the ramp, beaming down at the assumed Nopatsus. Coran soon followed the princess, bounding down the ramp to be surrounded by the aliens. The paladins awkwardly stood in the entrance, staring down at the Nopatsus and Alteans. The sight was an array of colors, certainly representing every color known to them. Though the skin was all the same color, a honey colored race. Nopatsus were decorated with freckles the same color as their hair, and came in various sizes. There were some who towered over the rest and some who struggled to move through crowds. They were flawless, with silky, slightly translucent skin and glowing eyes. Lance was the first one to walk down the ramp, drawing the attention of one of them.   
“Lura, what are these that you have brought with you? They do not smell of Altea.” The Nopatsu had baby blue hair, freckles clustering on her nose. Coran laughed, resting his hand on the alien’s shoulder.

“They are humans, Myslira. They are the paladins of Voltron. That is the blue paladin, Lance.” Lance smirked at Myslira, flashing a shiny smile with a wink. Myslira merely chuckled, looking behind him as the rest of the paladins followed suit. Shiro took a step behind Lance, grabbing his waist possessively. Coran pointed them out to the aliens, while Allura talked to another alien behind Myslira. The Nopatsu Allura was talking to looked back at the paladins, gazing at Keith. The features turned slightly more masculine, and he sent Keith a endearing smile. Keith blinked, blushing before looking away. They laughed, turning back to Allura. Once Allura and the alien were done talking, the two of them walked back to group who were talking to Myslira. The Nopatsu grinned at them, introducing himself.

“I am Raisia. Follow me, I will be showing you your rooms. You need five, correct?” Allura nodded, and they all followed him to the cliff ascending above the water. He motioned them through an entrance in the rock, and they were walking through a tunnel with bioluminescent algae. Lance gasped, squeezing Shiro’s hand excitedly.

“This is amazing.” Lance’s voice was a whisper.

~

“And lastly your room, black and blue paladin. Enjoy your time here, and meet in the dining hall by dinner time.” Raisia unlocked a room for them, handing them each a key. Shiro smiled tightly, eyes crinkling in an almost threatening manner. Lance frowned at Shiro’s expression as Raisia scuttered away with wide eyes and an uneasy smile. Shiro walked in the room, standing out of the way so that Lance could walk past him. Lance turned on Shiro, hands on his hips.

“Shiro, what was tha- mmf!” Lance was rudely cut off by Shiro’s hands on his shoulders and lips mashing against his. Shoving his thigh between Lance’s legs, Shiro started walking forwards towards the bed, forcing Lance to stumble backwards. Lance hit the bed hard, with Shiro falling on top of him. Gasping from the sudden tension, Lance breathed in as much air as he could as Shiro moved his mouth to Lance’s neck.

“Wha… What? Shiro?” His voice was coarse, lips starting to hurt. Shiro growled, pinning Lance’s hands above his head.

“No more flirting.” Shiro bit at Lance’s collarbone, drawing a short moan from Lance. Lance was panting, struggling against Shiro’s hands. “Don’t flirt with them. Allura talked to me and said they could be similar to sirens, very persuasive. They’ll target you, my little flirt, my charming blue paladin.  _ Fuck. _ Lance thought, breath stuttering at the praise. Shiro continued to nip and suck at Lance’s neck, and reached under his shirt with his free hand. Without any warning towards Lance, Shiro gently pinched Lance’s nipple. Lance’s back arched, eyes falling shut as a long moan fell off his lips. “Mine.” Shiro’s voice was guttural, grating tastefully against Lance’s senses.

Suddenly, it was over. Lance opened his eyes to see Shiro adjusting his shirt, and walking towards the door. “Come on, we have some time before dinner. Let’s go find Keith and Hunk.” He smiled at Lance, entirely innocent and opened the door, waiting in the hallway. Lance groaned, daring a peek down below. You could probably see Lance’s erect dick a mile away. He heard Shiro snicker from the hallway, and Lance quickly changed into his swim shorts.

~

The two of them found Keith and Hunk already in the water, splashing each other and Pidge. Allura was floating on the water with Coran next to her in what seemed to be the alien equivalent of a pool floaty. Lance was still grumpy from his neglected erection, but Shiro had slung him over his shoulder and tossed him into the water to try to cheer him up. He spluttered, splashing huge waves at Shiro.

“You’re supposed to splash Hunk, not me!” Lance yelled offendedly, swimming away from Shiro. Shiro laughed, swimming after Lance. Keith blocked Lance’s path, staring at him with a smirk.

“Ready to lose?” Keith asked, looking at Hunk out of the corner of his eye. Lance was standing in an instant, hand grasping Shiro’s in the air as if proclaiming victory.

“Ready to win!” Lance shouted, earning a scolding from Allura. Ignoring the princess, Lance dramatically pointed at Pidge. “You. Will be the trusty ref.” Pidge shrugged, motioning for them to climb on top of each other. Lance got on Shiro’s shoulders with ease, watching as Keith struggled a little to get on Hunk. “Alright babe, we’ve got this. Remember the plan.” Shiro nodded, concentrating on Hunk and Keith. The other couple’s balance was a little off, but Shiro could tell that they would do a good job of sticking together. Pidge counted down from three, throwing her arm down as she said the last number. Lance and Shiro waited for Hunk and Keith to come for them, Lance’s arms ready to push Keith. Keith reached for Lance, hands aimed at his shoulders. The tan boy laughed, sticking his arms out as far as they could go. They were longer than Keith’s so Keith’s body stopped without his hands touching Lance. It was obviously a moment of shock for the red paladin and he let out a small uh oh, and proceeded to lean backwards as Lance pushed him.

Keith screamed, searching for something to hold onto on Hunk’s head. His hands found Hunk’s bangs, and they didn't hold very well while wet. Keith went pitching off of Hunk, dragging the yellow paladin down with him. Hunk squeaked in pain as his hair was practically pulled out of his scalp and they hit the water with a huge crash. They both came back up taking shuddering breaths and shaking water out of their eyes like dogs. Shiro cheered, reaching back to rest his hands under Lance’s bum, and lifted. He swung Lance around to the front, legs wrapped around his waist. Lance giggled , giving Shiro a quick kiss. Somewhere behind them, Pidge made a gagging sound and disgustedly announced the winner.

“Yay. Shiro and Lance win. I could've guessed.” She walked away with disinterest, swimming over to Allura and Coran. Shiro dropped Lance into the water and they swam over to Keith and Hunk. They helped them up, Lance resting his elbow on Keith’s shoulder.

“How's it feel to lose, Keithy?” Keith rolled his eyes, brushing off  Lance’s arm.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever Lance.” He swam away, diving under the water. Lance chuckled, turning to Hunk. A tap on Shiro’s shoulder pulled him out of his reverie.

“Shiro. Dinner is in ten minutes, do you need any help setting up your, oh what was it called? A bait?” Shiro blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. He laughed nervously.

“It's called a date, Princess. And I think I'm all set, thanks.” He said, looking over at Lance and smiling. Allura smiled, placing her hand on Shiro’s shoulder and leaning against his side. He gazed at Allura with surprise, but she flicked his cheek.

“I had a suitor a long time ago. He was very nice, but he never did anything like that for me. He hardly even courted me! My father didn’t like him very much, but I still had to be seen with him. Then…” She looked down, a frown gracing her face. “Well, you know what happened.” Shiro wrapped his arm around her and gave her a side hug.

“Don’t worry about it, Princess. But there is one thing I still haven’t figured out for my date tonight.” He squeezed her waist, smiling serenely. She smiled back at him, already walking back to shore.

~

Lance went back to their room to shower and change after Shiro said that he needed to do something before they went to dinner. He sighed, opening the door. He quickly discarded his wet swimsuit into a bin and went into the bathroom for a shower. The first thing he saw when he came out of the bathroom were rose petals scattered over the bed and floor. “What the?” Lance whispered, but soon stopped when he saw a small note sitting on the nightstand. He tossed his towel into the same bin and picked up the note.

_ Go to the boardwalk. _

_ -Shiro _

The blue paladin’s face was probably as red as Keith’s jacket, and he rushed out the door and down the hallway. He burst out the cave entrance and slowed down his pace as he saw the boardwalk. A candlelit  boat swayed by the wood, a Nopatsu standing in the boat. The Nopatsu nodded at him, extending her hand for Lance to take.

“Hello, Lance.” The female Nopatsu helped him into the boat and gently placed a bouquet of colorful flowers in his hands. “For you.” Her rose hair cascaded down her shoulders and tickled Lance’s cheek as he took the flowers into his lap. Tears bubbled up in his eyes and he sniffled. The boat rocked forward and they moved across the small body of water to Baki. She pulled the boat up to the shore and held his elbow as he climbed out of the boat. She waved him away and started rowing away.

“Walk towards the shore, Lance. Have fun.” Lance smiled tearily at her and waved back at her. He turned away and followed her first instruction. He saw small, little lights flickering close to the water and saw a silhouette sitting on the shore. Tears starting trickling down his cheeks as he broke into a run, feet treading across the sand easily. Shiro must have heard Lance coming because he stood up and turned around. Suddenly, Lance was leaping at Shiro, tossing the flowers onto a quilted blanket and throwing his arms around Shiro’s neck.

“Lance!” Lance locked their lips together, knocking Shiro over with a muffled yelp. They hit the ground with a hard thud, sand flying.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Lance was pressing kisses all over Shiro’s face as tears dribbled down his face. Shiro chuckled, hugging Lance to himself. Going limp on Shiro’s chest, Lance blubbered as Shiro kissed his wet lips and reached up to wipe the tears off of his cheek.

“I love you, too, sharpshooter. Now lets eat?”

**Author's Note:**

> The Nopatsus are similar to sirens. They are all very gorgeous and can manipulate their bodies (not their hair and freckles though, that's permanent) to who they wish to entice. This race in particular though is a lot nicer, so they don’t try to entice everyone. But they’re basically sirens that live on land, sometimes living in water. Most of them are immortal, dying only after they reproduce. They don’t age. Y’know, if I continue this I should just make a guide for them.


End file.
